


Too Much Of A Good Thing

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #34, excess, Taichi] Taichi wants to taste as much ice cream as he can in one afternoon.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Too Much Of A Good Thing  
 **Characters:** Taichi  
 **Word Count:** 253|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #34, excess  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #34, excess, Taichi] Taichi wants to taste as much ice cream as he can in one afternoon. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

“You can never have too much of a good thing.” 

Famous last words, more or less, uttered by many people throughout the ages, but most recently by Yagami Taichi, just before he embarked on a quest to taste as many different flavors of ice cream as he possibly could in one afternoon. The only explanation he offered for it was the simple fact he wanted to do it. 

There might’ve been a few other words to the effect of ‘I’m getting older and I can’t blame this on being a stupid kid that much longer so I’d better do it while I can’, but most people who knew him would’ve simply nodded at his decision and so-called reasons if he’d tried this when he was ninety-five, much less fifteen. 

Now he curled into himself, letting out a pathetic series of whimpers and moans, and wiggled in an attempt to ease his poor battered stomach. 

“What did they put into that ice cream?” He honestly wasn’t certain if he really wanted to know or not, but the question gave him something to do with his mouth that wasn’t just moan or put more ice cream in. 

In point of fact, he didn’t think he could bear to ever look another scoop of ice cream in the face, at least not for another ten or twenty years. 

In further point of fact, it did take him another thirty years before he actually ate any more ice cream. Some lessons stick hardest when they are self-taught. 

**The End**


End file.
